


You're My Favorite Animatronic

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: #ToyFreddyProtectionSquad, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Toy Freddy Needs More Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Toy Freddy is feeling down so Adam helps him feel better.





	You're My Favorite Animatronic

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this off the top of my head. The Animatronics are animatronics in this. Adam is my version of the Purple Guy.

Toy Freddy sat on the edge of the stage and just stared down at the plushie that was made in his likeness. It had his top hat, bowtie, red cheeks, and even his bright baby blue eyes. Toy Freddy had always felt like none of the kids really liked him as much as they liked Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, even Mangle got more attention than him and she was a mangled mess of parts and wires.

Suddenly, a man with black hair with purple tips and a purple uniform handed the large bear a tissue. Toy Freddy snapped out of his own thoughts and was visibly startled by Adam's sudden presence. "O-Oh, hey...Adam." Toy Freddy sighed. "Your eyes are leaking a bit there, buddy." Adam said, urging Toy Freddy the tissue again. Toy Freddy took it and wiped the light gray tears from his eye sockets. "Thanks, Adam..." Toy Freddy said, clearly still upset. "So, why the waterworks, big guy?" Adam asked, sitting next to the robotic bear.

"I just feel...underapprecatiated. Like, Toy Bonnie can play guitar, all the girls love Toy Chica, and I'm just...ignored." Toy Freddy explained, wiping away more tears as they appeared. "Well, the way I see it, if you make at least one person a day smile, then everything you do is worthwhile." Adam encouraged, with his usual wide smile. "But, who would that one person even be?" Toy Freddy questioned, looking at his plushie twin. "Me, ya big goof!" Adam said, kissing the animatronic to the best of his abilities. 

Toy Freddy blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Adam. If you make me any happier, I might cry again." Adam smiled and kissed the large, animatronic bear again, his hands wandering over the plush stomach of the bear, causing him to giggle. "No matter what happens, you will always be my favorite animatronic." Adam reassured the sensitive bear with usual wide grin. Somewhere in the pizzeria, there is a drawing of a purple man next to Toy Freddy and hearts all around them.


End file.
